Be Quiet, please
by BMTauthor
Summary: Freddie needs Sam to be quiet, but she never were very good at that. I'm bad bad bad at summaries, but please R&R. Seddie onsehot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, Sam and Freddie would already be together. **

_buzz!_

Freddie glanced down at his phone. "1 New Message" flashed on the screen. He flipped his phone open.

_Coming up the fire escape. Meet me. _

He thought about telling her that his mom was still home, or that he was studying.

_Screw this, I can study anytime. And mom won't hear us, as long as we don't make much noise. When do I get to see Sam alone? _He thought.

Quietly as he could, he slid the window open and crawled out. Everything looked so beautiful at night.

"Sam probably looks even more beautiful at night." He whispered to no one in particular. He shook his head a little bit, as if that could erase what he had been thinking. _No, she doesn't! She doesn't look beautiful at night! Carly! Carly looks beautiful. NOT SAM. _He told himself over and over. Somehow, though, he didn't believe that was true.

Then he saw a flash of blonde and heard the rattling of ladders being climbed up. _Loud rattling._

**Sam's POV**

"Sam! Sam, be quiet! My moms still here!" Freddie whisper-shouted down at me.

I glanced up at him and stopped, shocked. Meeting on the fire escape had become routine, but something about tonight seemed . . . well, different. It usually took some convincing to get Freddie to come out, especially when his mom was around. But I hadn't even had to pick the lock on his window. Oh, he looked so cute, staring down at me. I missed the rung I was grabbing at and started to slip.

"I gotcha!" Freddie grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "Are you okay? Seriously, Sam, be careful. You could have been seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I would have fallen 3 feet and landed on my butt. How painful. I'm fine, though. When'd you get so strong, Fredweird?" I couldn't believe he'd actually been able to pull me up.

"I've always been strong. You just never noticed." Freddie smiled. "Sorry, my moms still here. She usually leaves to go to her building watch meeting around 6, but today I tripped and she wants to make sure 'I'm not broken.' He put quotations around the last words, and laughed.

"So we can't go into to your room?" I teased. "I was so looking forward to making out on your bed." Chizz! Did I just say that out loud? I could feel myself blushing, but hoped it was dark enough that Freddie wouldn't be able to tell.

"Wh-What?" Freddie stammered, color rising into his face. Crap, that meant he could see me blushing, too.

"Nothing. I just…you know, kidding around. I didn't mean that I want to kiss you or anything. I mean, we already kissed…right here…and it didn't mean anything…" I stopped talking. I couldn't help but notice how much closer Freddie was to me than before. "Freddie…" Then our lips collided. His lips felt like two soft pillows. I was wrapping my arms around his neck when, suddenly, as fast as it happened, we broke apart.

"Sam… please don't do this to me." Freddie's eyes were pleading with me. "Please."

"Do what?" I couldn't stop staring at him. God, he was beautiful. I just wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Now I want to kiss you more. My mom is right outside the door. If she hears us, I'm screwed. She checks my room for girls all the time. If she catches me kissing someone, then-" I cut him off.

"Shut up. You're such a nub." Then I kissed him some more.

"Sam, she'll hear us… We have to stop…" He murmured through kisses, but he didn't pull away. Then someone knocked on Freddie's door. We practically flew apart, and Freddie scrambled through his window, knocking over a lamp. _Way to be quiet, Benson_. I thought.

"My baby!" Mrs. Benson burst through the door. "ARE YOU BROKEN?"

"N-no, mom. I just knocked over the lamp." Freddie called, fighting to keep his voice steady. I could tell. I really hoped his mom couldn't.

"Freddie, mommy just got a call. They need me down at the building watch meeting. I'll be gone for 17 minutes, 14 seconds, plus the time it takes to get downstairs and back up. I was going to ask Spencer to watch you, but he's at the meeting. I couldn't get anyone else. Will you be alright alone?" She asked him. I almost laughed out loud, because Freddie is almost 16. He doesn't need someone watching him. Thankfully, I contained it. The last thing I needed to happen was to be discovered.

"Yeah, mom. I'll be fine." Freddie said.

"Are you sure? I know you tripped today and got the big boo-boo on your leg. I brought some ice for it. And you knocked over that lamp! I have a bandage, don't worry!" Somehow, I didn't doubt the ice or the bandage. But I seen the bruise and it was tiny! And the lamp was round and plastic. Like anyone could get cut on it.

"Just promise me, you won't move unless you have to, and you have lock the doors, and close that window!" She pulled the window shut.

"You NEVER go on the fire escape unless the building is on fire! You could fall and DIE! Do you need your pillows adjusted? And please, sit up straight!" Freddie's mom was spitting out commands so fast, it was hard to keep up. She sounded so hysterical. Chizz, that woman was paranoid.

"Mom. MOM! I'll be fine. I'll do everything. See, I haven't moved an inch. Go to your building watch meeting. They need you down there." Freddie soothed her.

"Okay, I'll lock the front door on the way out. Be good, okay? Mommy loves you." I could hear Mrs. Benson leaving. Thank goodness. After about a minute, Freddie slid his window open, and climbed out.

"So, Sam. We've got for 17 minutes, 14 seconds, plus the time it takes my mom to get downstairs and back. What do you think we should do?" Freddie asks, a smile playing on his lips, as he pushed me up against the wall.

"I think I have an idea." I said, leaning in.

And for 17 minutes, 14 seconds plus some, Freddie and I weren't quiet. Not one bit.


End file.
